A night to remember
by Half Lost Girl
Summary: What if Van and Gabriel survived... this is a story about Nathan and Gabriel on a ball. I may write a chapter 2 but it don't need a second chapter so it is in a way, complete. Enjoy!


What if Van and Gabriel survived…

A couple of weeks after the war, me and Gabriel, moved to a quiet place by a lake. We had a little house but we slept outside. The house just had a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. I was so afraid Gabriel was going to die that night in the war. I still have nightmares about it… and I still remember what happend that night…

"Please, don't die" I cried. "I can't loose you! I Love you!"

"Don't worry Nathan" Arran said. "He is going to make it"

"I Love you too Nathan!" Gabriel said with a weaker voice than usual.

"I got the last bullet" Arran said, obvilsly reaveled.

I hugged Gabriel and cried, this time out of happines. Gabriel smiled and said, "I'm okay Nathan. We're okay." Knowing I hated to cry he hugged me back. Then I kissed him, deep.

"Ehm… are you going to keep making out or can we leave this hell-place?" Nesbitt was there. Then we left…

Now I'm on My way to Gabriel with a deer I had hauted. I'm finally here. Gabriel is sittning and is just thinking. That's one of the things I Love about him. He can just sit and think.

"Hey! We need fire to cook this"

"Will do!" And half an hour later we are sitting and eating.

"You know…" Gabriel says, "Van is holding this ball tomorrow to celebrate our victory" It is obvisous What he is going to ask but since I was close to losing him I want to ask him.

"Would you like to go with me?" I ask fast before I was aware what I was doing.

"Of course" he says and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Good" I say.

I'm laying beside Gabriel and thinking, trying to sleep. Gabriel is already asleep. I want to do something special… and in my head, I come up with this idea… But god, this is going to be hard… It's not my sort of thing to do! But I am going to do it!

Me and Gabriel is eating breakfast. The ball starts 20:00. I'm really scared and nervous.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" Gabriel asks

"Yes I have a black suit" I answer him.

"Really? I never thought you would be wearing black!" He says with sarcasm.

"Hahaha fucking hilliarios… I say, My voice dripping with sarcasm too. It's hard though because I'm so fucking nervous!

"What are you wearing?" I ask

"A red suit." He answers.

"Red?" He would look good in red "Cool"

The rest of the day goes on as usal. I Hunt, we eat and talk. Sometimes we snog but this day we don't. The ball starts in an hour and Gabriel is asking why I am so nervous,

"I'm not" I lie. But the truth is that I never been this bloody nervous before…

Gabriel is done and looks stunning! We arrive to the ball and I feel so nervous! The hall is huge! It looks like something from "Cinderella".

" I need to go to the bathroom" I say

"Ok." Gabriel says. "It's over there I think." He points at a staircase that leads down and I go. I'm in the bathroom. And after I Done my business I look myself in the mirror. I look exactly like My father when he have me my gifts that time when the hunters had spotted Mercury's home. Same eyes, same hair and he had a black suit to that day. I realise I've been here a little longer than usual so I take all the courage I have and go back up! In the hall Van is there and is dancing with Nesbitt. Arran is dancing with Adele. I see Gabriel. He is sipping on wine near a table.

"You were gone a long time, were you lost?" He asks.

" I was wounded, not lost." But I do feel a little lost…

"So this time you didn't climb 'the shitting eiger'" he says and laughs. I laugh to a little. "Wanna dance?" He asks.

"Why not?" I say. I take his hand and he puts his left arm at my right waist and puts his right hand in mine. I put My left hand on his right shoulder. Then we start dancing.

"Gabriel?" I say.

"Yes?" He respond.

"You know before the war when I kept things from you and didn't spoke My feelings for you?" He dosen't say anything but I understand that he understand What I'm talking about. "I want to say sorry"

"You don't have to apo-"

"But I want to" I interupt. "The truth is that I could't because I was lying to myself. I was Always lying to myself and I wish I hadn't pushed you away. And I'm sorry. I Love you so much and I almost lost you. I'm sorry about everything." Gabriel is listening closely. "Gabriel, I don't want to loose you again." He is holding his breath now and I'm nervous but I have to do it. "Gabriel" I go down on one knee and I'm shaking. Everybody is now watching. Gabriel starts crying.

"I'm wounded, not lost but I am lost without you and I Love you. Please Marry me." I'm looking in his eyes the whole time. Gabriel drags me up and is still crying when he kisses me with more passion then ever.

"Yes!" He says "Yes of course I will! I Love you!" And we kiss again! And everybody is applausing. A minute later me and Gabriel are sitting at a little table and talking when Nesbitt comes.

"Hi!" He looks happy.

"You look happy!" I say.

"Well, a proposal makes everyone happy!" He respond. "And some of us gets so happy they cry" He looks at Gabriel with a smirk.

"Yeah I saw you right after" Gabriel says. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were crying almost more than me."

"I did not!"

I laugh.

"Nesbitt." I say. " i wonder if you want to be My bestman?"

"OMG YES! I mean…" he calms down a bit. "Yeah, cool"

And me, Gabriel, Nesbitt and Van is talking and dancing for a long time.

We're home and It's late and me and Gabriel are lying in bed. Gabriel kisses me and we have sex. It's nice. And then we fall asleep, both happy.


End file.
